Destino ao Vento
by Claire D'Lune
Summary: Desafio das Snapetes: Como salvar Severo Snape da JKR.


**Destino ao Vento**

**Gênero:** Drama

**Spoilers: **Spoilers do último livro.

**Tema:** Como salvar Severo Snape da JKR.

**Agradecimentos: **Agradeço as meninas maravilhosas do Snapetes que são tão amistosas. Espero conseguir continuar a fazer parte desse grupo por um bom tempo.

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR, os outros são meus.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Aparatou simplesmente, sabia que voltariam para pegá-lo então aparatou. Sem pensar em muito mais coisa do que um fim de mundo onde pudesse se esconder. Ninguém sabia que ele já sabia do que estava pra acontecer e guardou pó de benzoar nos bolsos caso aquela cobra decidisse atacá-lo. Conseguiu pressionar o antídoto no pescoço por tempo suficiente antes de desmaiar por motivo da perda de sangue.

Pensou realmente que fosse morrer, por isso deu suas lembranças mais preciosas ao Potter. Mas havia acordado ali naquele chão empoeirado, cheirando mal com sangue coagulado na pele. Mal conseguia ficar em pé, mas aparatou. E tão logo aparatou caiu num chão úmido, de paralelepípedos. Provavelmente estava no meio de uma rua qualquer.

- Meu Deus! Olha o que a bebida faz com as pessoas!

- Que Horror!

Pode ouvir ao longe enquanto seus sentidos oscilavam.

"Trouxas..." – Conseguiu pensar antes de desmaiar novamente.

Acordou novamente num lugar branco, as roupas de cama tinha adornos esverdeados o que lhe agradou um pouco. Alguma coisa estava ligada estranhamente a uma das veias em seu braço esquerdo, um tipo de tubo por onde passava um líquido. Aquilo, porém não o incomodou, ele pensou em voltar a dormir de qualquer forma. E num sobresono ficou receoso para saber onde estava. Aconchegou-se na cama, no entanto e percebeu que estava sem suas vestes, que vestia um tipo de camisola, e seu bumbum estava de fora. Não se preocupou com isso, o lençol na cama não o deixavam a mostra. Acabou dormindo novamente.

Acordo com a movimentação perto de seu leito. Alguém verificava seus sinais vitais com um aparelho estranho Ele abriu os olhos e se deparou com uma mulher vestida de verde olhando pra ele. Os olhos dela estavam cansados, com olheiras, os cabelos amontoados no alto da cabeça, presos numa caneta.

- Olá, como o senhor se sente? – ela perguntou.

Ele não entendeu e movimentou uma sobrancelha em resposta.

- Qual o nome do senhor? – ela tentou outra pergunta.

Entendendo o que acontecera ele disse lentamente.

- Eu não entendo o que você diz. – revirando os olhos, certo de que ela também não o entenderia.

- Oh...- ela disse surpresa. – um inglês. Hey Carlos, temos um inglês aqui. Aparentemente, mais um daqueles EMOS malucos.

Severo conseguia entender mais ou menos o que aquela mulher dizia. Entendeu que ela falava em Português. E que havia chamado alguém, talvez com medo que ele fosse algum marginal. Pensou em levantar e fugir, mas seu bumbum estava de fora e ele não achou que aquela cena seria muito digna.

"Que se dane a dignidade, eu já não a tenho mais."- ele pensou, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu levantar.

Um homem jovem e moreno apareceu dentre as cortinas do leito.

- Você não sabe falar inglês, Marina? – ele perguntou numa voz grave. - Deve saber mais do que eu...

A moça enrubesceu.

- Sei um pouco...

- E então... – ele desafiou antes de sair.

A moça retornou para Snape que quase entendia o que se passava, mas achou melhor ficar quieto.

- Senhor, meu inglês não é muito bom... – ela tentou dizer em inglês, quase gaguejando. – Mas, qual o seu nome?

- Devo partir. – Sem se preocupar com o problema da falta de roupa, levantou-se e cambaleou um pouco. A moça segurou em seu braço.

- Qual o seu nome?

Ele arremeteu-lhe um olhar gélido pegou suas roupas que estavam sobre o alcance e lançou-se no corredor. Marina estava em seu encalço, ela tentava não rir da situação dele. Ele entrou num armário, era o que precisaria para vestir-se e aparatar novamente.

Desajeitado, no lugar minúsculo vestiu-se. As vestes ainda cheirando mal. Quando a moça cessou as batidas na porta ele esperou mais um momento. Talvez não precisa se aparatar se chegasse até a rua. Saiu o mais silenciosamente que conseguiu. Deu uns passos pelo corredor quando ouviu atrás de si:

- Ali! Lá está ele...

Não pensou em mais nada a não ser correr. Apalpou as vestes em busca da varinha e quando a alcançou pôs-se a aparatar. Assustado com o absurdo sentiu a mão da moça lhe apertando o braço e tomou cuidado para não estrunchá-la.

A moça não sabia onde estava, meio enjoada ainda com os giros da viagem se via numa casa empoeirada e mal cuidada. Seu companheiro de viagem a largara ali no chão onde ela havia ido parar após cambalear.

- Fique quieta. – ele disse lentamente.

E ali ela ficou, enquanto ele subiu os degraus da escada antiga. Eles estavam na antiga casa dos Snape, na rua da Fiação. Snape usava agora a velha faca de prata do seu kit de poções para cortar os cabelos. Severo Snape tinha morrido, e agora ele estava totalmente perdido. Sentiu que devia mesmo ter morrido, que nada mais faria sentido.

Ele não conseguira viver como um trouxa. Ele era um bruxo! Ele não poderia viver como um bruxo, ele estava morto para todos! E como viveria agora...? Voltou a aparecer na sala de estar com uma aparência nada amistosa. Deveria aplicar um obliviate na moça e levá-la de volta o mais rápido possível. A moça tinha o olhar distante, ele pensou que ela tentava imaginar onde estavam.

- Oi. – ele chamou – Eu vou te levar de volta.

- Qual o seu nome? – ela disse, as mãos segurando o rosto.

- Não importa meu nome.

- Eu me chamo Marina, sou médica. Cuidei de você. – A respiração era funda a voz determinada.

- Eu sou Severo. Vou te levar de volta. – Pelo menos com aquela resposta ela cessaria de perguntar o nome dele. Além do mais, ele só dissera o primeiro nome não havia problema nisso. Logo ela não lembraria de mais nada.

Ela levantou-se, e caminhou até ele. Um pequeno sorriso debochado saiu de seu rosto.

- Que cabelo horrível.

- Obrigado. – Ele levantou a sobrancelha. Ela era atrevidamente corajosa.

- Se você quiser eu posso arrumar, costumava aparar o cabelo de minhas sobrinhas.

- Seu inglês melhorou.

- Obrigada. – Ela ficou séria e ergueu a mão em direção a ele e fez menção de tocar o curativo em seu pescoço. Mas ele se afastou. – Isso... São dentes?

Ele entendeu que ela falava do ferimento e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Não duvido de mais nada... Tem uma tesoura? Deixa-me arrumar seu novo corte de cabelo...

- Espere aqui. – Ele subiu novamente os degraus.

Ela caminhou pela sala. Um sofá antigo, uma mesa de centro empoeirada. Nenhuma foto, nenhum vestígio de morador recente. Severo logo voltou, trazia a tesoura em mãos. Entregou a ela sem muita demora. Não tinha futuro mesmo e com isso não tinha o que temer. Ela pegou a tesoura colocando sobre a mesinha de centro, puxou um banquinho próximo a uma mesinha de canto e pediu que ele se sentasse. Assim ela foi aparando as pontas do cabelo dele. Pelo menos era melhor do que o cabelo cortado a machadadas, aparentemente.

- Como eu sabia falar inglês razoavelmente bem, eu que atendia os pacientes estrangeiros. – Ela disse com uma pequena pausa. - Depois que você chegou, muitos vieram... Sim, eu sei que aparatamos, e que você não é uma pessoa normal.

- Como você sabe?

- Apareciam de toda parte, malucos ou bêbados. Todos festejando a morte de uma víbora. Essa que te atacou?

- Sim...

- Entendo... Um deles me disse que já estivera no Brasil antes e achou que seria o melhor lugar para aparatar depois de uma guerra. Deve ter se machucado batendo a cabeça em algum lugar. Explicou-me o que significava aparatar. Ele me deu essas três moedas para pagar os meus serviços, eu limpei o ferimento dele. – Ela entregou as moedas a ele.

- Três nuques.

- Isso é bom?... Pode ficar com elas.

- Não dá pra nada.

Ela ignorou. Concluiu o trabalho que estava fazendo e viu que estava ficando boa em cortes de cabelos. Ele levantou e curvou-se brevemente como agradecimento.

- Posso olhar seu curativo?

A mão dela estava sobre o curativo e ele segurou para que ela não mexesse.

- Eu mesmo cuido disso agora.

Ouviu-se um "crac" do lado de fora da casa. Alguém havia aparatado ali. Severo segurou a mão da moça limpou os vestígios de cabelo com um aceno de sua varinha.

- Segure-se. – Passou a mão dela pelo seu pescoço e aparatou novamente. Não importa quem era, ele só não queria ninguém por perto.

Estavam agora em uma floresta no alto de um vale. Podia-se ver na parte baixa um vilarejo com chaminés. Era quase noite, ela abraçou-se quando sentiu o vento gélido. Ele retirou o casaco e entregou a ela. Ela caminhou até umas pedras e sentou-se observando o horizonte. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela. Ficaram um longo tempo em silêncio, Severo ainda estava meditando sobre o futuro incerto. Sobre suas decisões.

- Você foge?

- Na verdade, ainda preciso pensar em algumas coisas antes de enfrentar. Eu realmente devia ter morrido.

- Você não devia dizer isso... – Ela não havia entendido a frase totalmente, mas o final sim.

- Estou perdido...

Ficaram novamente em silêncio. Ele olhou pra ela os cabelos soltos no vento, os olhos brilhando felizes com a paisagem. Ela respirava fundo e corava quando o vento batia no rosto. Ele sentiu um lado dos lábios subir num sorriso por vê-la ali.

- Vivi em função de uma guerra. Em função de não fazer o meu amor ser em vão... e agora? Lily está morta, e tudo acabado. Não tem mais motivo algum pra que eu continue.

- Você não precisa encontrar um sentido... Viver basta. Tem tanta coisa por aí que você não viveu.

O sol estava alaranjado, e descia levemente pela montanha.

- Isto é lindo. – Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. – Faz tempo que não vejo nada além daquele hospital. Agradeço-te por isso.

Ele pôs-se olhar para o Sol, sentia-se levemente aquecido com a beleza cálida daquele pôr-do-sol. O vazio do seu peito havia sumido por um instante e ele sentiu-se completo. Como se nada o esperasse e ele estivesse livre para tomar qualquer rumo. O Sol se pôs lentamente e ambos continuaram em silêncio. Como se qualquer som fosse romper a barreira da beleza qual se deparava. Marina encostou-se no ombro dele e ele não fez menção de afastá-la. Quando a primeira estrela surgiu, ele percebeu que ela dormira.

Decidido, abraçou-se a ela e aparatou, essa viagem não passou desapercebida. Marina acordara e estava numa rua conhecida. Olhou para ele, ambos ainda abraçados. Ele a soltou dos braços lentamente. Ela bocejou e esfregou os olhos.

- Obrigado, Marina.

Ela piscou e sorriu.

- Obrigada você, Severo. – Ela entregou-lhe o casaco.

- Adeus...

- Vejo você.

Assim ele se foi, a deixando ali naquela rua.

Ambos estavam agora, dispostos a continuar vivendo.

N.A.: Muito agradecida a todos que leram e peço desculpas pela self-betagem.


End file.
